Code Space
by YumiSplash
Summary: Jeremie is having trouble finding Aelitas anti virus and the lyoko gang start to need help as well. Luna starts school and she knows about X.a.n.a and trips to the past. What is her secret and can she help? discontinued
1. New student

I do not own codelyoko I do own Luna

Setting: Normal school day April 2nd.

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were waiting in the hallway waiting for the girls to come out of thier dorm.  
Ulrich was leaning against a wall trying to study for a last minuet Science test. Odd was sitting on the floor playing his game boy while Jeremy sat next to him fidiling with some stupid little gadget he made the night before.  
They turned as they saw Jim walk down the hallway past them.

"Hey Jim!" said Odd in the bouncy tone

"Hello, sorry cant stay and chat. We have a new student starting today and were trying to figure out were to dorm her since thiers no more empty girl dorms" replied Jim walking past them then down the stairs.

"Hmm I wonder who the new girl is?" asked Jeremie looking at Odd.

"Yea Odd maybe this will fianaly be your true love!"

"Haha like that will ever happen" laughed Odd.

The door finaly opened revealing the girls, books in hand. Aelita walked over to Jeremy while Ulrich got up and offered to carry Yumis books.

"Thanks for asking Ulrich but I dont need any help today. Maybe tomarow when I need to carry science project"  
Joked Yumi who was having alot of trouble with it.

"So guys whats with the faces?" asked Aelita tilting her head.

"Well thiers a new girl starting here today and I wonder if shell be snoty like Sissy!" replied the still histarical Odd.

"Anyways Im sure shell be nice. I wonder were shell be put though since the lack of girl dorms?" pondered Yumi out loud. "Wait I got an idea!" Hollard Yumi and she grabed Aelitas arm and they both went running down the steps.

The guys still staring in a what just happened state shurged and turned the other way to get breakfast.

---With the girls---

The girls stood out side of the princibles office waiting for the ok to go in.

"So Yumi whats your idea?" ased Aelita.

"Well maybe since me and you have a bunk bed. Jim could move another regular bed in our room and the new girl can room with us!" said Yumi with a smile approaching her face!

"Ok!" screamed Aelita as the two girls high fived eachother being interupted by the door opening as they got the OK to go in.

"Hello girls please have a seat"

"Well Yumi was wondering..." first said Aelita

"If the new girl can room with us!" finished Yumi "Thiers room for another bed!"

They two watched the princible think about it. He shuffle through some papers and took out a picture and handed it out in his hand. Aelita stood up and took it. Yumi looked strangly at the princible now fiddling through a foulder. Yumi and Aelita looked at the picture of a girl. Only a head shot was visable. Of what they could see the girl had long black hair with streaks of red and orange randomly streaking through her hair.

"Ah, hear it is." said the princible adjusting his glasses and preparing to read.

"Luna Star is her name. She is 14 years old so shell be with Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd. Strong point is science, mostly space.  
Her birthday is April 7th." he then stood up and put out his hand. "This will be your new room mate!"

The girls jumped in the air and Yumi shook his hand and Aelita just kept saying thank you!

"I expect you to show her around the school and invite her into your group. She has never been in trouble, in fact not even one disaplen on her."

"Sir" asked Yumi "May I asked why she moved?"

"She came out here to live with her older sister. Her parents didnt say why though. Her sister is still in collage though so she is to live here"

With these final words the girls walked out of the office with the picture still in Aelitas hand and ran down to the caf to tell the boys the good news.

----With the boys----

"So Jeremy" munched Odd "Any closer to Aelitas anti virus?"

"A little thanks to Franze Hoppers help. But thiers still something thier that I cant solve."

Ulrich got up to throw his tray away. He turned to walk back and Aelita and Yumi jumped at him from behind nearly nocking him down.

"So whats the news?" He asked.

Aelita handed him the picture. At this point Jeremie and Odd were now gathered around them.

"And who is this?" asked Odd grabing the picture.

"This is Luna. Luna Star." replied Yumi

"Our new roommate!" shouted Aelita barley able to control herself.

"Looks like someone found his match" giggles Ulrich pointing at the picture.

-----Later that day-----

Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd were taking thier science test when the princible walked in with the new girl.

"Aettention this is your new student Luna star"

Hmm. Im letting my imagination take me away on this story! Just for the recored Yumi has a dorm now... R&R 


	2. Xana attack

There stood Luna. Her hair back in a pony tail smiling sweetly. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a star on it. She had a charm braclet on with star, planet, and moon charms. She had a necklace around her neck. A gold chain with a sun charm at the end. She had on blackish blueish eye shadow and deep blue eyes.

"Hello" She said smiling "Hello Luna and welcome to the class you may have a seat in the back by Odd." said Ms. Hertz (Aelita sat by sissy and Ulrich sat by Jeremie.)

"Umm witch is Odd?" asked Luna still standing in the front of the room.

"Hes the one with a purple blotch in his hair."

Luna walked back and sat by Odd on the window side.

"Luna were curently taking a test about the planets. You can just sit thier for today and join us tomarow as we learn about the solar system."

"Ok!" replied Luna now looking down at Odds paper. "Wrong!" she wispered.

Odd looked up at her and he felt strange. "What do you mean wrong?"

"I mean your totaly wrong!" she said lowering her voice. "#1 is Venus, #2 Mars, #3 False...yadda yadda yadda"

After 5 mins Odd was done and handed in his paper to Ms. Hertz. "Very good Odd! Wait what am I saying? You do good? Anyways since your done why dont you take Luna and show her around?" Ms. Hertz gave them both a pass to leave class and they walke out the doors. The two were walking silently until Odd spoke up.

"So Luna, how did you know all those answeres? Are you like a super genious?"

Luna laughed and wraped her hand around the sun charm on her necklace. "No, but lets just say Im pretty good with things not part of this world."

"Oh so... did you ever have a bf?" asked Odd blushing

Luna let go of her necklace and looked up at the sky. "None." Luna now looked down at the ground. "People say Im diffrent"

"Haha people think Im strange so well get along just fine!" joked Odd and sending a smile on Lunas face.

The bell rang and Odd grabed Lunas hand and told her "ready to meat your new room mates?" The school day was over.

----The girls dorm----

Odd and Luna stood outside Yumis and Aelitas dorm waiting for everyone else. Luna put her hand on the door nob and went into the room.

"Luna! What are you doing?" asked Odd "You cant just go into peoples rooms!"

Luna turned and laughed. "Number one Odd I was already in here to settle with my things. Im not tresspassing."

Odd quickly realized she was right. He turned his head down the hall by the stair well and saw Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi in sight.

"Hurry up guys come meat Luna!" shouted Odd pushing them in the room.

The gang walked in and saw Luna studying Yumis science project about the universe.

"Whos ever this is is realy wrong. I can help you if you want" asked Luna.

Yumi walked over to her and said "That is my project. I would appreacate it alot if youd help me." she said smileing.

Luna stood back up and walked over to Aelita. "Hello Im Luna" she said sticking out her hand.

"Hello" replied Aelita smiling shaking her hand.

Just then they felt a vibration in the earth and a piece of the ceiling fell. Jeremys laptop started to beep. Everyone looked at Luna and Odd grabed her hand and headed for the outside. "Ulrich take Luna I got to get Kiwi."

Ulrich did what Odd said and they went outside. They watched numerious trees fall. Luckly Odd came running out of the building followed by the rest of the students,  
kiwi in hand.

"Let Luna come with us she wont remember anything anyways. This calls for a return to the past!" said Jeremie leading them to the tunnel. Ulrich removed the pot hole lid and they climed down.

They ran down the tunnel and got on thier scooters and skate boards. Odd offered Luna to ride his and he would run instead. Gladly she excepted and amazed everone by how well she could ride.  
They crossed the bridge and they went into the elevator. When the elevator door opened Luna and Jeremie got off. Jeremie watchd Luna walk over not suprised at all.

"Luna arnt you wondering what this is?"

"Not real. Its just another X.a.n.a attack.

Oo0o0o Idk if this is a clifyf or not but R&R 


	3. trouble

"What did you say?" asked Jeremie with his mouth hanging open.

"A X.a.n.a attack, yes I know, please dont ask me why I just know." said Luna once again holding her necklace charm.

Jeremie went over and sat in the chair being followed by Luna. "Ok Odd and Ulrich you go first."

Odd and Ulrich steped inside two of the scanners. Ulrich waved to Yumi as the scanner door shut.

"See you soon" giggled Odd.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich"

Odd and Ulrich could now feel the Lyoko pull on thier bodys.

"Vertualization!"

The boys fell down on the ice sector and soon did the girls. Jeremie pulled up the vechicles. Odd got on his over board with Aelita.  
Ulrich got on his overbike and Yumi on the overwing. Jeremie told them the directions to the actavated tower when a piece off the ceiling fell.

"Guys hate to rush ya but if the scanners get destroyed."

"Yea we know by by earth" said Ulrich speeding way ahead of everyone else.

"Dont worry Jer..." replied Odd zig zagging up and down looking for monsters. "I dont plan on a long term vacation"

Yumi was flying high in the cold sky also looking for mosters.

Luna was standing behind Jeremy with her hand on the chair watching. "You know I do know about X.a.n.a but I didnt tell anyone if your wondering..."

"Thats a suprise." said Jeremie looking up at Luna.

"You know I feel all the return to the past efects. Its like Im releaving my days over and over again." said Luna watching the screens still.  
Jeremie suddenly realized thier were 3 triantulas gaurding the tower and quickly warned the others.

"Thanks for the warning Jeremie" said Yumi readying her fans.

Odd spotted the tower first and went lower twords the ground.

"Aelita take charge of the overboard." said Odd jumping off after giving his order.

"Be careful" hollard Aelita."

"So you mean even if we did a return tot he past you would remember everything anyways?" asked Jeremie

Luna replied "Basically yes! Would you mind telling me why Odd is a cat?"

Jeremie laughed.

"I heard that!" said Odd panting because he was now on foot.

Luna recalled about her sayign she was wierd but now Odd was just plain silly! Ulrich reached the monsters first and waited for Odd and Yumi. After 2 mins of waiting they each took a monster into responceibility. Ulrich jumped off his overbike and tilited it so that way it would crash into the triantula.

"Good job Ulrich but only damaged."

"Yea I figured" hollard Ulrich

Yumi was circleling around her monster swishing her fans and blocking lasers. Odd on the other hand had been hit and only had 60 life points left since one hit did 40 damage. Ulrich used trianulate and circled the beast that was his. Looking and confused the triantula still managed to hit Ulrich instead of a clone.  
Ulrich himself was now down to 60 life points. Yumi wasnt having any luck niether. Every fan was deflected by impacting into a laser.

"Let me go" said Luna looking at the screen

"What are you nuts!" replied Jeremie looking at Luna. "Its to dangerous!"

"But its not to dangerous for your closest friends?" said Luna snoby.

Yumi managed to hit the eye on the monster but was only damaged. "Stupid monsters" screamed Yumi. A laser now struck her vechicle and it was now upside down with Yumi hanging onto the handle bars.

"Yumi!" screamed Ulrich as he was reflecting arrows. He managed to get behind the monster. "Impact!" Ulrich ran over to the now falling Yumi, but she was hit as she was falling and dematerialized." Odd and Ulrich now noticed the skipozoa lurking about, waiting.

"Hurry up guys!" shouted Jeremie as another part of the ceiling fell.

Odd destroyed his monster and went to help Ulrich. Aelita was hovering aboe on Odds overboard with her eye on the skipozoa.

Odd saw the monster point up at Aelita. "NO!" he yelled and jumped in the air as the laser hit him and was dematerialized.

"Odd!" shouted Ulrich not paying attention and was dematerialized.

Aelita was now scared half to death. She needed to get onto the tower without being hit nor attacked by the skipozoa.

"Let me go!" once again pleaded Luna

"Luna its to dangerous!"

"I think she shoud go" said Ulrich now stepping out of the elevator as the ground once again shook.

"Think about it" finished Odd" We heard everything about what Luna said. A return trip wont change her memory anyways so why not give her a try?"

"Come on Jeremie!" said Yumi now shaking Jeremie by the shoulder.

Aelita was trying to advoid lasers when one hit the overboard and it disapeared.

"Aelita!" hollard Jeremie

"Let me go!" screamed Luna

Aelita fell in front of the triantula and she was now being lifted by the skipozoa.

Thanks purplelover for letting me know.. i went back and fixed everything! (hard to type on a laptop) 


	4. Whats she hiding?

Luna stood with pleading look.

"Come Jeremie" cried Yumi

Everyone turned thier attention to the screen as they heard Aelita scream while being lifted.

"Jeremie its this or never!" pleaded Ulrich

Jeremie just put his head down and focused back on the screen showing Aelita loosing her memory.  
Odd walked over and placed a hand on Lunas shoulder. 

"Odd take her to the scanner room." comanded Jeremie

Everyone jumped and Jeremie still having doubts started Lunas program. Odd grabed Lunas hand and took her to the elevator. "Ok Luna when you step into the scanner dont be tense, dont touch the scanner walls as you start to feel a pull, and yadda yadda yadda" When the elevator door opened they steped out. Odd took Luna to the scanner he usualy used.  
She took a deep breath and stepped inside and turned around smiling as the scanner shut. "Good luck" whispered Odd

"Scanner Luna"

Luna closed here eyes and placed her hands by her side. Odd went back to the elevator so he could see what she looked like on Jeremies screen.

"Virtualization!"

Luna started to materialize into the world of Lyoko. She landed on her feet witch suprised everyone. Luna was wearing black gloves wich ended right before her shoulder and had stars at the top. (not big ones like Odds) She had on a spacey colored skirt and matching boots that ended just below her skirt that went way over her knees. On the sides of her books (the ankle part) had a semi moon imprint. Her tank top was the same spacey blueish/blackish colors. Luna put her hand on her neck and could still feel her sun charm. Her hair was still long and black with streaks but in a braid. She looked around and saw Aelita in the grasp of the skipozoa being gaurded by the remaining triantula. Luna was helpless because she didnt have a weapon in her possesion... so they though.

"Oh no!" cried Jeremy "I forgot to add a weapon to her card!"

Odd walked over to Jeremie and slapped the back of his head. "NIce going no Aelita is done for!" The others repeated Odds action.

"Dont worry" sighed Luna. She placed her hands out in front of her and recited something but she was talking to low for anyone to hear. A little mist and light started to form in her hands. Still reciting the weapon was complete. Luna was holding a bow and arrow except it was a bow of pure light. She started running with her bow and ran infront of the triantula jumped and fired. This instantly destroyed it wich suprised everyone because it usual take two hits.

"Luna hurrt! Aelita memory is almost gone!"

She retrieved her arrow and ran twords the skipozoa. "Hey you bug jelly fish blob!" she aimed and fired and Aelita fell. She ran over to her and helped her up. "Thanks Luna" winked Aelita and ran into the tower. Jeremie launched te return to the past and they ended up back when Odd was showing Luna around the school.

"Luna that was awesome!" shouted Odd

She just smiled. "So who has the bigger arrow now?"

Odd just stoped and stared at Luna. "How did you know about you weapon? Jeremie forgot to program you one."

Lunas eyes quickly grew big and thoughts started to run through her mind. "I... I dont now I guess I just knew."

"Yes true but you used it so well! I didnt even have perfict aim my first couple of trips." Odd just kept looking at Luna.

"You can tell Im lieing cant you?" giggled Luna

Odd nodded

"Well I guess I can trust you with a secrete but from what I heard your very bad at that."

Odds mouth just droped. "I wont tell! I keep the serete of X.a.n.a secrete! You can trust me!"

"Well..." Luna rolled her eyes and smiled. She grabed Odds hand and they started running.

R&R sorry I took so long to update. School things like tests and ect. Im now trying out for softball for my high school and if I make the team I might not be able to update so much but Ill try to get chapters up as soon as I can! Right now Im home sick lol 


	5. Luna explains

"Luna were are we going?" asked Odd following her pull

"Youll see." she giggled. Luna pulled Odd through the park now deep into the woods. The sun was starting to set. She now turned off the path she was fallowing for a little while and now dragged poor Odd through high grass. "Were here" she said suddenly stopping. Odd for the first time axualy looked around at were he was at. Luna had taken him far from the city were the school was. They were ontop of a very high hill. forest surrounded them all but when he looked up he could see the most beautiful sight of the sky. Stars were just popping out and the moon was a little over the hirizan while the sun set on the opposite side.

"Beautiful isnt it?" said Luna gazing at the night sky who was now laying on her back.

Odd layed down next to her and scanned the sky with his eyes. "How did you know about this place?"

"I didnt" she giggled.

"Your not making any sence!" laughed Odd "You knew about X.a.n.a now you find this stop and you had no clue about were is axualy was!"

"Nope!" laughed Luna. "So do want to know my little secrete?" she whispered into Odds ear.

Odds face grew a little red. "Isnt that why you brought me out here?"

Luna stood back up and motioned for Odd to do the same. She put her one han out in front of her twisted er fingers and a long wooden staff apeared in her grasp. Odds eyes ran up the staff and at the end was a sphere.

"Odd" said Luna smiling. "This staff contains the power of the Universe."

Odds eyes grew big as he went to reach out to touch it.

"Odd no!"

He layed his hand on it before te total warning had sunken in. "Ouch!" He held his hand and looked at his palm. A small burn started to show. 

Luna laughed. "Looks like you have to touch everything?" She layed a hand on top and under Odds and said a small prayer. Odd looked at his hand and the burn was gone.

Odd took a step back and looked at Luna who was holding the staff. "That staff contains the power of the universe?" said Odd still shocked.

Luna just nodded.

Odd took a step closer. "What are you?"

Luna looked over her shoulder "Im a young girl just as your a young aged boy." Luna looked back at Odd "Im a fairy"

Odds eyes grew even wider and his mouth droped open.

"I use this staff to see things that are going on. I felt the return to the past since things like that have no effect on me. The sphere at the end of this staff allows me to see things. I guess this is how I found out about X.a.n.a. Luna left out another small giggle. But who said I cant have my fun? How do you think I found out about Yumi and Ulrich and Aelita and Jeremie crushing on eachother?"

"Ha! I get ut so your a fairy who spies on peolpe?"

"No no silly Odd!"

"So what about that bow you showed in Lyoko?"

"I prayed to my staff for help is all" smiled Luna "I know I have to tell the others but I just thought I woud tell you first."

"Is thier any other Fairys?" questioned Odd

"Dont know all I know is that I am one."

"But were did you come from and that staff!"

Luna folded her arms as her staff dissapeared. "You never stop do you? Anyways its getting late we must be getting back." As Luna said this she turned to walk back the way they came holding the sun charmed necklace.

Odd noticed when they were back in the park and the school was in sight that she was still holding it. "I guess thats inportant to you?"

Luna turned around quickly with some hair covering her face. "It was my moms"

Odd walked Luna back to her dorm room and also found Ulrich and Jeremie in their also.

"Were have you two been?" asked Jeremie standing up

Yumi jumped down from her top bunk and landed on the ground in her socks with her pjs on. Black pants and a black tanktop. "Luna hope you didnt mind I made your bed for you! I saw your stuff and couldnt help my self" Lunas bed cover was a galaxy pattern and her pillow was in a matching case. "And I guess tomarow you can help me with y project"

"Thanks" she smiled. "I realy feel as if I fit in. And sure"

Odd went over and sat by Ulrich who was in Aelitas bed. A pink blanket and a pink and white checkered pattern pillow case.

Aelita just came back from her shower with a pink towel in hand as she walked in the room. "Oh glad your back!" Aelita through the towel into a dirty hampter basket and climbed to the top bunk and sat since hers was already taken by the boys.

Yumi ploped on Lunas bed and grabed her arm and pulled her back. After she fell and everyone laughed. Luna turned her attention to Odd and gave him a look. Odd just nodded with a goofy smile.

"Guys I wanted to tell you somthing about myself. I already told Odd, but have to tell the rest of you." For about 30mins Luna went on and showed them the staff and basicaly repeated herself of what she said to Odd"

"Luna" said Yumi softly looking at her. "Now I know why you always say you have a hard time fitting in and believe me poor Odd over thier fits in just fine with his purple blobed blondeness.

Luna let out a sigh and stood up and walked twords the window and placed her hand on the cold glass looking at the night sky now filling with clouds. "When I was born my mom was happy and so was my dad.  
My grandmother always use to say that I was special. My older sister who is now 21 use to be jealious since my parents payed attention to me and use to tell my grandomer that all new borns were special. When I first started school kids use to always pick on me. but I never payed any attention. I was a loner. Everyday after school I would go to my grandmas house and spend the day thier until my parents got out of work. My sister on the other hand turned out to be a trouble maker always had the cops knocking on the door or always getting phone calls to go pick her up. One day though my mom and dad went to go pick up my sister once again from the police station for who knows why. I was sleeping over my grandmothers house at the time. All I remember is that night when I never saw my parents again. Because of my trouble making sister my parents got hit by a drunk driver on the way to get her." Luna sat down on her bed and let out a few tears. So did everyone else.  
"About a year later my sister was let out of juvy and turned her life around becasue of what happened. On day though my grandmother took me aside and once again told me I was a very special child. I told her all famiy members said that about younger ones She just laughed and said Dear Luna for you do not now my dear little sweet. She showed me this necklace..." Luna wraped her fingers around the necklace on her neck. "She placed around my neck saying it was my mothers and how it use to be hers until my mom grew older. I just looked at her and stared confused. What do I not know grandma? I remember the smile she gave me when she replid that the family had a secrete that my sister nor dad knew about. She said we were a family but just not a normal everyday family.  
My grandmother then sat down on my bed and told me that her my mom and now myself were fairys or as she liked to all pixies. I couldnt believe it for a while and was over come. So why isnt Amber one? I questioned. Because my dear love when your sister was born her path was already chosen as I senced for a life of crime and trouble makers were not worthy of being a pixie." Luna yawned and saw it was going for midnight. "After that day she helped me with my powers like my staff but before she could show me everything"  
Luna stoped and another tear rolled down her cheak. "She got terribly sick and on her death bed asked to see me. When I saw her she held my hand and with her last bit of energy whispered to me they need your help then she died." Luna held her staff gazing at the sphere and looked up at the other "I guess you did need my help!"

"Yea or else Aleita would of had her memory stollen by now if it wasnt for you!" said Jeremie and Aleita smiling a bit.

"I guess your right" but for some reason I feel as if I have a bigger purpose. she thought to herself.

Now around 10 after midnight they decided it was time for bed. Aelita jumped down to her bed and Yumi climed up to her bunk. Black blanket with pink flames and a black pillow. Luna crawled under her blanket and placed her head on her pillow. Jeremie walked out first followed by Odd who stopped and peaked her head back around the door. "Since your a fairy can you fly?"

"Move!" shouted Ulrich now pushing his friend out the door. The light from the hall way dissapeared leaving that of the clouded moon. Luna just laughed herself to sleep thinking about Odds question.

R&R! haha think I would of left ya? No! Now i deserve a break lol. Its 12:33am at night and Im dead tired so please leave me a good review! 


	6. The plan

The next day Yumi woke up and found Aelita out of the room proboley went for a shower she thought. Yumi jumped down from her top bunk and almost forgot about Luna because she almost fell on top of her while jumping down.

"Good morning ms. pixie" giggled Yumi

"Oh hello I was just fixing your poster board with the correct facts. Here" Luna handed Yumi the poster board.

Yumi scanned with her eyes and smiled. "Thanks alot Luna I would have failied for sure!"

Luna and Yumi decided to go take a shower. Each grabbing thier towels headed out the door. It was April 3rd and a friday. 6:30am The girls raced eachother out the door and down the hallway.

------In Odds and Ulrichs room-------

Ulrich was sleeping on his back with the blanket pulled over his head dreaming about Yumi and Lyoko. This was going on for a little while when the alarm clock went off.

"10 more mins!" pouted Odd rolling over as Kiwi started licking his face. "Kiwi stop ill feed you in a second!"

"Odd feed him before he starts barking!" complained Ulrich mumbling.

With a yawn Odd did so and got out of the bed. He sat down and pulled a dry dog food bag from under him bed and poured it in Kiwis bowl.

"Good boy. Thier you go eat it all up now!" said Odd patting his head.

Ulrich finally sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh YUMI!" shouted Odd

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich with his face growing red.

"HAHA you were sleep talking! What were you dreaming about?"

"One thats none of you bussiness" said Ulrich as he flung his pillow at his friends head. "And two knock it off or Ill tell Luna you liker her"

Odd turned his body as he reached for the pillow witch missed his head. "What makes you say that?"

"Its ovious!"

"Like you loving Yumi!"

"OK Odd knock it off come on we gotta go shower and get breakfast."

--------Alelita and Jeremie-------

Aelita and Jeremie were in the caf. eating breakfast at thier usualy table.

"Aelita Im so close of finding the anti virus. If I can just get some more data I just might beable to set you free from X.a.n.a."

Aelita put her finger up as she finished chewing in a waffle. "Why dont we go to sector 5 tonight?"

"I dont know everytime we go thier it gets more and more dangerious."

"OH COME ON LIVE A LITTLE!" hollard Odd from behind with his food in hand. The rest of the gang started to join them.

"Yea Jeremie how do you ever suspect of finding Aelitas anti virus if we cant help?" comented Yumi

Luna just sat down when she asked what everybody was talking about.

"Sector five" said Ulrich.

"X.a.n.as mind" finished Aelita.

"So why does everyone want to go thier?" asked Luna with a spoonfull of cerial in her hand.

"Because the anti virus might be some were thier or at least what can help us." said Jeremie still looking worried.

"So lets go!" smiled Luna as she looked at her friends "Who agrees we should go tonight?"

Everybody raised thier hands except Jeremie wich caused everybody to stare at him.

"But guys!"

"PLease! said Aelita with puppy eyes"

Jeremie sighed and took a drink of his milk. "Fine..."

--------after school------

The gang all met up in Odd and Ulrichs room. Luna and Odd sat on his bed, Yumi and Ulrich sat on his bed while Jereie and Aelita sat on the floor. Aelita was leaning against Odds bed playing with Kiwi while Jeremie was sitting next to her typing on his laptop.

"What time does everyone want to leave?" said Jeremie looking up from his work.

"Doesnt matter to me" replied Odd looking at Luna

"I dont care Im just excited!"

"Well its 7pm now" said Yumi leaning back against the wall. Why not go at 9pm so we can rest a little while since we just ate dinner. We need to relax before the mission."

"Ok then its settled. Well meet in the girls room at 9pm." concluded Jeremie as a crack of thunder roared outside.

"How lovely" moped Ulrich now joining Yumi and layed back against the wall next to the bed. "Just hope thats over before we leave.

Aelita let out a little giggle and removed Kiwi from her lap. Yumi now stood up streching out her arms and moved her hair back behind her ears. Luna who was now standing by the door opened it and said "Well see you later."

R&R oh I need a opinion from people so please also post this in the review. Im thinking about wrighting a series of codelyoko but as a normal life with no X.a.n.a 


	7. Xanas 2nd attack

**Reminder I dont own code lyoko,... I do own Luna :-p**

**(A/N: please I know im a _bad_ speller so please stop telling me i am its getting a little annoying... sorry i dont wanna sound rude!)**

**Thank you to all my readers!**

It was now 7:20 when the girls go to thier dorm room. Aelita went to the window and watched the rain coming down getting harder and harder. Luna went over and sat on a chair by the window and looked up at Aelita.

"I dont think this is going to end any time soom" Luna now put out her hand and made her staff appear.

"Wacha doing thier?" asked Yumi now sitting on Aelitas bottom bunk.

"Something"

"Like what?" questioned Aelita who was now opening the closet lookign for a warm sweater to wear when they left.

"Dont know." Replied Luna in a low voice. She was staring into the sphere and sighed. "I know I have a much greater purpose here but I dont know what."

"Well didnt you say that necklace of yours belonged to your grandomther and your mom?" asked Yumi

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well its a sun." Yumi now looked at the staff "And that sphere sort of looks like a planet doesnt it?"

"Sort of but I dont see what your saying"

"Maybe you a faerie of somthing and thats your purpose?" finished Yumi sounding a little hopeful

"Maybe your right..." Luna sighed and waved her hand and the staff disapeared.

Aelita found a dark pink sweater in the closet and put it on. She was now slipping on jeans under her skirt/dress. "Hey Luna remember what Odd said?"

"Well Odd said alot of things"

"I mean last night about if you can fly. You know wings!"

Luna just simply smiled and ploped on her bed. "So tell me what sector 5 is like." she asked laying on her pillow.

"Well" Yumi started "First you have to get thier. You have to go to the edge of a sector and wait for Jeremie to type in a certain code, and after that a white ball with X.a.n.as symbol on it appears. Youll feel a fast rush simmilar to the scanners but a little stronger. That will last for about 10 seconds or so until it opens back up and your now in sector 5"

Aelita giggled. "Just make sure not to eat anything on your first trip right away. Odd always gets an upset stomach every sector 5 trip!"

Lunas face went a little red when Aelita menchined Odds name.

"Hey Aelita" laughed Yumi "I think Luna like Odd!"

"Oh shut up!" hollard Luna "Like you dont like Ulrich!"

Aelita just sat thier now on her own bed with Yumi and laughed.

"And like you dont like Jeremie!" the two said at the same time.

Aelitas face now joined the other two and went tomato red. "Face it were love sick girls." mumbled Aelita "I wonder if they like us"

"Anyways back on topic people!" shouted Luna "More with sector 5!"

Aelita and Yumi finished explaining to Luna about the monsters and different room areas in the sector.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 8:00pm when the boys changed into somthing alot warmer because the rain didnt seem to have lightened up any. Odd ploped on his bed and smiled when he closed his eyes. "Get me up when its time to go. I need my sleep"

Ulrich who was sitting on his bed resting against the wall rolled his eyes at his friend. "Oh come on Odd you already had a nap before dinner!"

Odd rolled over on his side now facing Ulrich. "Yea well I need my sleep for the big battle tonight!"

"Thier might not even be a big battle Odd! Were just going to Aelita can get the last bits of information Jeremie needs to complete Aelitas anti-virus."

"Exactly" sniffed Odd "This could be our last trip into Lyoko! Its hard to believe its been almost two years since we started our Lyoko missions. I believe that was also the day we met Yumi" Odd not leaning on his hand smiled at his friend"

"Yea I guess your right. That was such a fun day. Not knowing what to do or anything then meeting Aelita and becoming friends with Yumi!" Ulrichs face blushed a little when he said Yumis name.

"Ulrich you should ask her out before some one else does or she gets tired of waiting."

"Ulrich went to open his mouth when suddenly a lound crack of thunder roared and the sky lit up with lightning.

---------------------------------------------

Jeremie was sitting in his room preparing the anti-virus program so he could just fill in the missing parts after the mission that was latter tonight. It was now about 8:43pm. He was on his stomach laying on his bed with his laptop. Jeremie looked up for a second to catch another bolt of lighting. Jeremie looked back at his work when a alert popped on the screen.

--------------------------------------

It was now 8:51pm and Ulrich and Odd just left thier dorm to go get Jeremie but already found him in the hallway running twords them.

"Guys" panted Jeremie "This storm...this storm is X.a.n.as doing!"

"What do you mean his doing?" asked Odd a little shocked

"Thats what I said he some how managed to take over the weather stations sattaliates and is messing around with it. If he manages to create a nasty storm think about all the damage he can do!"

"Floods, hail, tornados" said Ulrich in a worried voice.

The boys ran upstairs to get the girls. Ulrich reached the room first and opened it without knocking.

"Hey!" Hollared Yumi "What if we were dressing or naked!"

"Geese sorry but this is X.a.n.as doing!"

"What is?" asked Aelita alarmed

"This storm" hallard Ulrich as the power went out.

Odd and Jeremie reached the dorm. "I cant see! hollared Odd"

"We got to get the students into a safe place!" shouted Jeremie.

"Your right" said Ulrich "Ill stay here and make sure they get into the storm chelter under ground. The rest of you go to the factory. We can delay the sector 5 mission"

Another crack of thunder roared "Oh no you dont Im staying with you!" said Yumi. Ulrich smiled and blushed but it was to dark to see. "Well meet up with you guys after we make sure everyone else is safe. You have Luna and Odd to pertect you Aelita." continued Yumi.

"Ok" said Jeremie "Please be careful. Youll need flash lights. Check the nurses office thier might be some in thier." With this Jeremie, Luna, Aelita, and Odd all holding hands (so they wouldnt fall because of the power being out) went to the steps and went down.

"Come on" said Ulrich "Take me hand so you dont trip over anything"

Yumi feeling a little funny did so.

"The nurses office is this way" the two went down the hallway and down the steps heading twords the office.

**Hey! Lol cliffy.. what will happen? Please gues on the reviews ok! I wont update untill i get 20 reviews thats only 4 away you can do it! R&R**


	8. Xanas attack part 2

Odd, Aelita, Luna, and Jeremie were now on the boys floor of the dorms. They were running as fast as they could and trying not to trip over anything in the dark. Odd opened up the door to the outside and they could hear the howels of the wind.

"Kiwi!" shouted Odd

"Whats a Kiwi?" shouted back Luna over the wind

"Kiwis the name of my dog"

"You mean that little ugly one?"

"Dont unsalt my dog" snapped Odd "I need to make sure hes safe

Aelita got out her cellphone and started to dial Yumi. "Yumi"

_"Hello? Aelita whats wrong?"_

"Can you please get Kiwi to saftey before coming to the factory? Odds all upset about him."

_"Yea ok no problem. Well get him right away and ask someone to take him down to the storm shelter."_

"Thanks Yumi" Aelita hung up and turned twords Odd "Dont worry Yumi and Ulrich will make sure he gets the shelter"

"Ready everyone?" said Jeremie now speaking up

Jeremie took Aelitas hand and Odd took Lunas. "Ready" They said and ran out into the storm. This was Aelitas first real thunder storm since she was on Earth. She could feel the rain whipping at her cheeks and the coldness of the wind. They were almost to the park now when another roar of thunder shook the ground.

"Watch out!" yelled Luna because a tree was falling. Everyone seemed to hear her and moved except Odd. "Odd!"

Odd looked up and froze in shock. The tree almost was touching his hair when he closed his eyes waiting for his death. He felt himself now flying and thought if he was in heaven. When he opened his eyes he looked down and saw Aelita and Jeremie.

"Are you ok?" asked Luna looking down at him smiling. She let Odd down on the ground and landed next to him. "Answer me will you!"

Odd still in shock wondered what had just happened. "Did you just fly?" He looked at Luna and saw barley noticable wings that glew with light.

Luna looked at him and sighed just as they disapeared. "Yes Odd I can fly now can we get moving before you almost get killed on us again.

Odd nodded his head and even over the sound of the pouring rain he could hear Jeremie and Aelita laughing at him. When they reached the pothole Odd bent down and placed his hands in the little puddle forming and lifted the lid off. Aelita and Luna climed down first followed by Odd then Jeremie who pulled the lid back on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Ulrich were now in the nurses office looking for some flshlights when she hung up her cell phone. "Ulrich we gotta get Kiwi to the shelter with the others"

Ulrich clicked on a flashlight that he found and shone it at Yumi. "Ok. We will do that now then go to Jims room and tell him that everyone needs to get to saftey." He handed Yumi a backpack that had about 10 flashlights in it. Yumi unzippered it and took one out for herself then closed it back up and put it on her back. After she did this she stood up and clicked on the flashlight.

"Ulrich do you think well be able to stop X.a.n.a in time?" asked Yumi as they left the nurses office.

"I hope so" said Ulrich looking at Yumi.

They both jumped when they heard a crack of thunder and saw a tree fall from a near by window. Ulrich took Yumis hand once again.

"Ulrich we have light now you dont have ot hold my hand I can see now"

Ulrich let go and blushed a little "Sorry I forgot"

The two ran down the hallway to Ulrich and Odds room. Ulrich opened the door and Yumi ran over to the bed and scooped up Kiwi.

"BARK"

"Shhh Kiwi its me, Yumi. Nice puppy"

Ulrich went over to Yumi and petted Kiwi so he would calm down. After he was settled they started to run down the hallway again to Jims room.

"Jim" whispered Ulrich as he opened his door a crack.

"What is it?" demanded Jim who rolled over on his bed.

"Sir" said Yumi "This is a very dangerious storm and I think we need to get everyone into shelter."

Alarmed Jim turned on his Tv and put the weather station on. He saw the red line flashing at the bottom that read that thier was a 95 channce of flooding and funnel clouds were being spotted. "Ok kids get a move on. Ill tell the priciple and well get everyone to the shelter."

"Here" said Yumi handing Jim Kiwi "Take him with you"

"Arnt you two going to the shelter?" asked Jim

"No, Were going to run to my house and make sure my parents get to the basement incase of a tornado" lied Yumi.

"Ok then becarefull" ordered Jim.

Yumi handed Jim the backpack of flashlights and her and Ulrich ran twords the doors that led outside.

"We got to hurry" shouted Ulrich when they got outside

"I know" yelled Yumi. Her hair was blowing like crazy all oevr her face and she kept spitting hair out of her mouth. She stoped for a second and pulled a rubberband off her arm and out her hair up "Thats better" she said while laughing.Ulrich just rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------

Odd, Jeremie, Luna, and Aelita made it to the end of the tunnel when they noticed it was starting to fill up with water.

"Hurry!" cried Jeremie who was the last one to climb up. "The sewier is starting to flood. Aelita crawled up and grabed Jeremied hand and pulled him out.

"Come on!" shouted Luna as they ran across the bridge. Luna flew down to the elevator while the others used the ropes. Jeremie typed in the code and it took them down to the super computer room. Jeremie got off and waved to Aelita as the elevator doors closed again and took the remaining passangers to the scanner room. Aelita got into the left scanner, Odd in the center, and Luna in the right. After the transfer to Lyoko is when X.a.n.a realy started to have his welcome known.

Odd looked around and stared at Luna because this was the first time he had seen in her person while at Lyoko.

"What are you looking at?" asked Luna with her bow in hand

"Nothing you just look so different"

"Me look different! I look normal comapared to you mr. kitty cat!"

"Mr. Kitty cat?" laughed Odd

They were in the forest region and the actavated tower wasnt so far off. Jeremie materialized Odds over board and Yumis overwing for Aelita.

"Luna you can eather ride with Aelita or Odd" said Jeremie typing on the key board.

"No need" smiled Luna as she began to lift up a little.

Odd once again saw her wings and sighed "Wish I could do that!"

"Watch out 2 crabs are on thier way" said Jeremie after hearing the beep come from his computer.

"Aelita hide me and Luna will take care of them." comanded Odd while readying his glove to fire

Aelita soar high in the sky with Yumis over wing and watched. Luna flew a little higher and put out her hand making a arrow appear. She loaded her bow and took aim. Odd on the other hand was busy dodging lasers and was zig zagging in between trees. Luna targeted a crab and let go of the string. "Correct hit!" she shouted then went to go help Odd. Odd was now fireing random arrows praying to hit the last crab. When an arrow hit Odds board, howevre, he went falling and notived he was going to fall into a void. He shot one last arrow and hit the crab that was looking over the edge watchign him fall.

"Hold on!" shouted Luna as she went flying down twords Odd

------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was blowing more heavily then before when Yumi and Ulrich reached the tunnel. Ulrich handed Yumi his flashlight and pulled up his sleaves and stuck them now in an at least 3 inch deep puttle over the pothole cover. When he picked it they found somthing they wish they hadnt.

"Oh no!" cried Ulrich over the wind

Yumi knelt down and saw what he was upset about "Were going ot have to go over the wall now arnt we?" sighed Yumi as she stood back up. The tunnel was flooded fom all the heavy rains.

"Looks like it" said Ulrich as he took back his flashlight. He looked up at the sky and could see a funnel cloud forming a little ways off in the distance. "Thats all we need"

"Come on" said Yumi pulling on Ulrichs hand" Odd, Luna, and Aelita proboley need our help the faster we get to Lyoko the faster we can stop this!"

With Yumi leading they ran out into the main street and splashed through flooding areas on the sidewalks. A big gust of wind came across and caused Yumi and Ulrich to nearly loose thier balance. On and on they went forcing themselves to go on against the powerful winds. When they reached the wall Ulrich jumped down and cought Yumi. Now they had to figure out how to cross the little river that ran under the bridge. Yumi looked around and spotted a rather large piece of wood laying against the wall.

"Hey Ulrich we could use this" said Yumi as she ran over to it.

"Good thinking" said Ulrich who was looking at the ground when he noticed somthing. "Yumi its hailing!"

Yumi could see and feel the hail falling and looked in the direction of the school. A tornado had touched down but was in a safe enough distance from the factory. Yumi and Ulrich lifted the piece of wood and layed it next to the river.

"Ready" asked Yumi looking at Ulrich

"Ready"

They placed their flashlights on the wood and pushed it off of the bank and jumped on. All they could do now was hope they would some how end up on the other side and not just end up some place down stream. The hail was getting bigger and hurt alot when it hit thier skin. Yumi was sitting on the raft looking at Ulrich when they felt a sudden jerk. A strong gust of wind had propelled them into a sudden turn witch was good and bad. The turn caused them to end up on the other side, but also caused Yumi to loose her balance and fall off into the river.

**Ok thier is only 19 reviews! I shouldnt of even posted this chapter but im feeling nice... but im not going to be so nice next time. Im looking for 24 reviews thats only 5 not to much ok? so please i know alot of people read my stories so it wouldnt kill ya to post somthing i awlays do!**

**haha left you with 2 cliffys.. Odd falling and Yumi now in the river... btw this story is far from being over**


	9. Reminder

Hey people im serious when I mean I wont update untill thiers 24 reviews! so this is just a reminder about that! Ill take this page off after I get the 24 reviews ok... In the mean time I think i might start a part 2 to the code lyoko summer story

btw if you like my stories youll love my code lyoko webbie! 


	10. Return to the past

**Hahaha very funny with the lets update with the same person with different chapters clever... I was laughing when I checked my email and saw the updates. Well I already have a great story planed out for the 2nd part of the code lyoko summer story. I just might add that into a story about Jeremie not deleting Lyoko just X.a.n.a that would make a good chapter/story.. Thanks for the idea****Silver HAWKEYE** **Now Im going to update before I feel your wrath!**  


Jeremie was sitting at the computer when he heard Odds scream. Quickly he switched over to the Lyoko monitering screen and saw a sight that took him by suprise.

As Odd was falling Luna was flying down to get him. Odd could feel the heat of the void on his lyoko body (yes I know they dont have that sence) and his eyes were going bright from the light. He closed his eyes then realised that once again Luna, the new girl, had saved him. Odd looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back. Aelita was unaware of what everything that was happening because she was still high in the sky flying trying to stay away from any monsters and now currently being chased by hornets.

"Guys Aelita needs you!"

"Ok!" shouted Odd after looking back at Luna.

"What would you do without me?" sighed Luna as they both touched the ground, but was cought by suprise.

----------------------------

"Yumi!" shouted Ulrich who was leaning over the edge looking for any sign of her. "Yumi!" he shouted again but still no sign. He put his head down and a tear slowly ran down his cheak. "I should have told her" he whispered to himself then cought a glimpse of something black in the corner of his eye. He shot his head up and saw Yumi struggling to keep above. A sigh of relief set in, but Yumi was still in trouble.

"Ulrich!" she some how managed to yell between mouth fulls of water.

With quick thinking Ulrich flung off his shoes and took a breath and jumped in the water. After he got back up he could see why Yumi was having such a difficult time swimming. Because of the storm the water was realy rapid underneath the top layer. Even for a good and one of the schools best swimmers, Yumi, it was still almost impossible to swim on her own. Ulrich moved his arms in front of him forcing through the rapids to stay above himself. He was about a foot away from her he could see her tiring very quickly and he was now also getting very soar from fighting. He reached his hand out to grab her when she was pulled under and didnt come back up. Ulrich realised it was a life or death situation and he just had to save Yumi. He took a lung full of air and went under. Not knowing were to look he just basically swam around in random directions untill he saw Yumi sinking and not moving. He went back up for air then back under again but this time he knew where she was. He swam downward and reached out his hand and this time managed to grab her collar. Making sure he had a tight grip he pulled her back up and found the streangth to make it back to the edge. He pulled Yumi up onto the dry land and realised it had stoped hailing but the wind was more fierce now. He could see a bruise on her head and this indicated she proboley hit her head off of somthing. Now Ulrich placed his ear to her mouth and couldnt hear her breathing. Once again in a panic remember when Jim had tought them about CPR in health class and made them practice on dummies. Quickly thinking he did mouth to mouth.

---------------------------------

After Luna had said this she looked up and was blasted by a mega tank. Odds eyes grew wide when Luna went back over the edge from the impact. He looked over and saw her wings dissapearing and she hit the digital void. A white light went up and shook the Lyoko ground. Now mad with anger and yet sad Odd turned twords the tank and uttered a curse. He ran up twords it avoiding another mega laser and hit the eye when it opened back up.

"Odd what happened!" shouted Jeremie "Lunas card dissapeared. Was she hit?"

Odd sighed and felt a tear drop. "Yea she was hit and ended up in the void..."

Jeremie gasped and also felt a tear. "Ok Odd I know this is hard but you got to go help Aelita."

Jeremie rematerialized the over board for Odd.

"Thanks" said Odd in a sad voice and he got on. After flying for a little while he found Aelita still on Yumis overboard. "Pesky little bugs" Odd said to himself and still agered hit every one without being hit himself.

"Thanks" said Aelita, but then she noticed the sadness in his voice. "What happened?"

Odd sighed and told Aelita what happened. Now Aelita feeling upset started to cry herself. She landed next to the tower and went in.

----------------------------------

Yumi coughed and her eyes barely opened. Ulrich helped her sit up and smiled at her. He gave her a hug and whispered to her "Yumi, if I lost you I dont know how I could continue living"

Suddenly Yumi looked behing her and saw the approaching tornado. "ULRICH!"

CODE:

Ulrich and Yumi stood up but were soon being blown in twords the tornado.

"Ulrich!" screamed Yumi as her hand let go of his

LYOKO

The white light filled the sky as Jeremie launched the return to the past...

_Ok guys Im going to end this here because im being mean :-p But anyways realy now I want 30 reviews hahaha! I know your just going to pull the same stunt as before but I dont care. Sorry if this chapter wasnt all that great..._


	11. Round two

The gang ended up back at Ulrichs, and Odds room at 7:00pm when they first decided to go to the factory at 9:00pm. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on Ulrichs bed, Aelita was on the floor playing with Kiwi, Jeremie sitting next to her with his laptop and Odd and Luna sitting on Odds bed...wait Luna? Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie all gasped leaving Ulrich and Yumi clueless.

"Hey Odd mind telling us whats going on?" asked Ulrich now confused and dazed

Odd didnt answer he just sat next to Luna staring at her. Jeremie began to look on his laptop if this was axualy possible. (about Luna still being their)

"Come on why is everyone all quiet and hush hushed?" exclaimed Yumi

Finaly Aelita broke the silance. "Well, Luna had falled into the digital void while on Lyoko after she saved Odd from falling"

"What!" shouted Ulrich and Yumi at the same time "You mean she fell into the void and is still here!" finished Yumi "I fell in once..." There was a breaf silence "How could this be possible! I mean ya I fell in but Im only here because Odds foolishiness accidentaly found the code for vertualization, but we had to give up Aelitas spot to bring me back. How could Luna still be here if you guys are telling us she fell into the void!" Everyone just looked at Yumi then back at Luna.

"Luna" said Jeremie "Do you know how this is possible? Do you remember anything?"

Luna sighed and tried to think. "All I remember is being hit and my wings vanished from the impact then falling into a great white light, after I fell in I wasnt gone I was still their but just not _their _dark and cold. I dont know were I was or what realy happened." Luna put her head down into her hands that were being held my her shoulders resting on her legs. She took a deep breath and a slight tear ran down her face and she looked back up. "I realy dont know what happened"

Odd put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"Because Im still here..." Luna put her head back down and looked back slightly at Odd. "I thought my life was going to be over"

Yumi went over and sat on the other side of Luna and took her hand. "Luna," said Yumi "I know how you feel. That one time when I fell in I thought I was never going to be able to see any of my friends and family every again." She then looked across at Ulrich. "I would have been a gonner still if you didnt save me those other times, like the time X.a.n.a possessed Aelita and she almost made me go in again"

Ulrich let out a slight blush and simply said "Your welcome"

"Hey Yumi Im sorry about that!" Giggled Aelita. "I was under X.a.n.as control!" (st. valentines day)

"Thanks Yumi" said Luna whiping a tear off her cheak and smiling. "But why do you think I didnt dissapear? I thought RTTP didnt bring you back if you fell into the void"

Jeremie closed his laptop "I would like to figure that out myself. I cant make any conclusions from here" he then stood up and let out a evil grin.

"Let me guess" said Odd with a grin of his own. "We gotta go back to the factory right?"

"Bingo!" smiled Jeremie "You guys up for round 2?"

Everyone looked at eachother then back at Jeremie. Yumi stood up and pulled Luna up with her. Aelta placed Kiwi off her lap and put him on Odds bed causing Odd to stand up because Kiwi started jumping all over him. Yumi smiled and simply said "Well we have nothing better to do!"

Odd pushed Yumi lightly and started laughing. "Hey that sounds like something I should have said!"

Yumi bumped into Ulrich a little and looked up at him. "Looks like youve been hanging around Odd to much" giggled Ulrich

**Ok short chapter because i only have 27 reviews and not 30. I would have had more if their was 30 but im cutting it off here. I just started another story called the code lyoko gang (name might change contact me if you have any other names) make sure to read! makes evil stare R&R!**


	12. Just a filling chapter

It was dark and the stars were out, it was hard to believe what happened before with the storm. Odd was sitting on the ground playing. The boys were waiting in the park for the girls to arrive. Odd was playing his game boy and Ulrich was practicing some fighting skills. Jeremie was leaning against a tree being Jeremie.

"Odd huh?" said Jeremie looking up through the tree gaps at the sky.

"What?" said Odd

"No not you I ment odd as in what happened to Luna. I still think its strange"

"Dont forget Jeremie," said Ulrich "Luna is not like us, I mean shes a faerie and..."

"Yea Jeremie," interupted Odd "Shes not normal. Just like us! But shes double not normal since shes a Lyoko warrior and a faerie!" Odd let out a little giggle then he turned around to be face to face with Luna. She was standing their with a purple hoodie on and her hands on her hips.

"Im double not normal?" she said in a angry tone.

"No I didnt mean as in a bad way." smiled Odd

"Sure.." Replied Luna rolling her eyes and rubbing her hand on Odds hair/head making it all staticky.

Aelita and Yumi came walking out of the wood soon after Luna appeared.

"So are we going or what?" asked Yumi with a tired face.

Ulrich took this as a hint and lifted up the lid and moved it to the side. Jeremie, Aelita, Luna, Odd, Yumi, climbed down in that order leaving Ulrich last so he can put the lid back on. The group walked the little way down the tunnel until they reached their scooters/skate boards. Yumi and Ulrich went flying down the tunnel first followed by Jeremie and Aelita then Odd. Luna simply flew the way. When they reached the other end of the tunnel and climbed the latter Yumi went over to the edge of the bridge and looked over the edge at the water. The rest of the gang went to the elevator except for Ulrich.

"Look at it." said Yumi softly to herself "It was almost my grave."

Ulrich played a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "Dont talk like that."

"But its the truth! When I fell off I hit my head on the wood and I was barley conscience. I would have died if you didnt save me...again" She turned twords Ulrich and gave him a hug.

Ulrich returned the hug and smiled to himself. "Come on I bet their waiting for us"

Yumi and Ulrich swung down and entered the Elevator. When it closed Yumi entered the code. When it opened they walked over to Aelita and Jeremie.

"Hey wheres Odd and Luna?" asked Yumi

"Odd took her to the scanner room so I can do a scan" said Jeremie typing.

----------------------------

Odd and Luna were at the scanner room waiting for Jeremies ok.

"So Luna," said Odd grinning "how do you make your wings appear?"

"Are you just mezmorized by me just because I can fly?" said Luna with a smirk

"No, I mean yea, wait no." Odd swirled his head in a circle pretending to be confused and got Luna to laugh.

"Well I dont real know how I make my wings appear I just think" giggled Luna who sat down because Odd was making funny faces at her. "Odd stop... I...cant sto laughing!"

Odd let out a giggle of his own. "Do you have any special purpose to why you are a faerie pixie thing?"

Luna stood back up and poked him. "First of all its not a faerie pixie thing, and no Im still trying to figure that out"

"Ok get into a scanner" they heard Jeremies voice say.

Luna poked Odd one more time and got into the middle scanner.

"Hey thats my scanner" complained Odd

As the doors closed Luna stuck out her toung.

Odd hufted and sat down and pulled out his gameboy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie began the scan on Luna with Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi looking over his shoulder. He pulled up Lunas Lyoko code while she was being scanned. He looked trough her code and nodded. He moved the mouse and pulled up another scream witch showed Luna being scanned and seemed to be studying that along with the code. He maximized Lunas scanning form and some how began to look through her molecules (I dont know if this is possible but just go with it ) Jeremies eyes went wide and a huge smile came across his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna jumped dout of the scanner and poked Odd in the forehead.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on that couldnt have hurt!"

"No you made me die!"

Luna rolled her eyes and fluttered to the elevator and stuck her toung out again at Odd.

"Show off!" he yelled in a goofy voice.

_**Wow I love doing this to you guys! Even though theirs 30 reviews you still have to wait another chapter to find out about Luna! **_


	13. the coming of events

Sorry everyone I took so long to update. I had softball tryouts which I didnt make but i realy dont care lol... Also I had a German project and tomarow Im in the st. patrics day parade because Im in the marching band for my high school LOL. Well here is the new chapter! NOTE: 11:29pm when I wrote this!

When Luna and Odd had come back to the room were everyone else was they all gathered around Jeremie.

"So Jeremie do you know why?" asked Luna

"Yes and No."

Luna looked confused. "What do you mean yes or no? Its either yes or no!"

"Thats what I mean, Yes and No. No because since your not all human (remember shes a faerie) for some reason X.a.n.a doesnt have the full efect on you just like how you felt the RTTP even before stepping foot onto Lyoko. No because I dont know why your not effected as much."

"But Jeremie" askex Ulrich. "Why isnt it the same for Aelita? I mean shes not realy human."

Jeremie smirked and took a deep breath. "Exactly and that means Aelita at some point was human which goes to show that X.a.n.a didnt create her."

Aelitas eyes grew wide. "You mean Im not a pixal! Im a real person!" Tears came to Aelitas eyes, tears of excitement.

"Yes Aelita" smiled Jeremie. "The problem were stuck with now is to figure out how you go to Lyoko in the first place unless..." Jeremie stopped dead in mid sentence.

"Go on" erdged Yumi

"Well..." continued Jeremie "we know that Franze Hopper created Lyoko by the files we found at the train station (I forget the name of the episode, but this happens before Aelita knows shes Franzes daughter.) and he may of sent some one to Lyoko after it was created.

"Couldnt you find out then why he would sent Aelita?" asked Luna

"I can but its going to take alot of computer hacking online."

"Then do it!" said Aelita whiping a tear. "I need to know this is very important to me."

"I will" said Jeremie standing up and taking her hand. "I promise Ill find out why he tested it on you."

"Thanks Jeremie" smiled Aelita.

The group walked back to Kadic being careful not getting cought since they snuck out and it was way past the time they were sopost to be in their rooms. The next couple of days were quiet, no X.a.n.a attacks what so ever. Besides doing school work Jeremie would sit at his computor in his room not being bothered by anyone because he knew he had to find out who Aelita realy was. The weekend came when the gang decided Jeremie deserved a break even Aelita though the same. She wanted to find out her true identity but she didnt want Jeremie to kill himself over it.

"Umm Jeremie," Said Aelita peeking her head into his room.

"Yea?"

"Well we were thinking that you deserved a break. You know from everything, in fact we all do."

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremie "Does X.a.n.a ever take a break? No"

"Jeremie! I want to know but dont go killing your self over it. You know live a life also. We wanted to know if you would want to spend a night at the hermitage. We might find some real intresting facts about Franze Hopper that can help us."

"Aelita are you crazy!" Jeremie shot back "How do you think well beable to stay over night their in that old building thats run down without being cought? Dont you think some one will notice were missing!"

"If we leave at night and get back early in the morning no one will notice. Dont forget Jim and the principle have an out of town meeting tomarow and wont be back until monday."

"What about teachers?" asked Jeremie.

"Do you ever see teachers on the weekend?"

"No" Jeremie rolled his eyes "I guess we can pull this stunt off..."

A loud chear could be heard form behind the door and Aelita opened it the rest of the way revealing everyone else. Aelita ran up to Jeremie and gave him a big hug. "Thanks! Youl see this wont be a waste!"

once again sry. No flames on the chapter Im extreamly tired so its short. I know staying a night at the hermitage isnt likely but its my story lol. Do you think theyll find Aelitas true identity? when I get 39 reviews youll find out! 


	14. Scream

The next night the gang set out to the hermitage. Each person had a blanket, pillow, and a bookbag with a change of clothes. It was very foggy out so when they reached the hermitage it appeared very spooky, especialy since it was pushed back into the woods. The gang stood at the gate staring at the old building.

"Read to go in?" Yumi asked letting her voice sound a little shakey.

"I guess so." Jeremie replied also with a scared tone.

Ulrich placed his hand on the metal tab and pulled it up and the gate creeked open. "Umm whos idea was it to spend a night here anyways?" he asked.

"Aelita told me it was everyones idea" replied Jeremie.

"I did Jeremie but it was axualy Odds idea" Aelita quickly said defending the others.

"Hey!" Odd cried as everyone pushed him infront and up the steps. Odd stood at the door and put out his hand to turn the door knob when he turned around. "Why the heck are we so scared now? I mean We have all been here before except Luna so whats the big deal?"

"Yea what is the big deal?" Luna said walking onto the porch. "I was the only one never here so I should be the scared one right?" She said mocking Odd as she pushed him to the side and opened the door. She turned back twords the others. "Now was that so hard?"

Everyone giggled and walked in leaving Odd standing their with his mouth hanging open. "Wait for me!"

Yumi clicked on a flashlight and handed one to Jeremie. "So what do we do now?" she asked

"Well why not set up camp first then explore." Jeremie answered

"Explore what?" Aelita interupted. "Everything that needed exploring we already explored."

"Dork" giggled Luna slaping the back of his head. "So were do we lay our things?"

Yumi and Aelita both looked at eachother and grabed Lunas arm and pulle dher up the stairs to the second floor. "We call the upstairs room!"

"Great" sighed Ulrich walking with Jeremie and Odd to the living room.

--------------------------

When Luna, Aelita, and Yumi opened the door their layed a dusty bed against the wall. The room was some what small but also comfy. "You two girls can have the bed" Yumi said droping her blanket and pillow on the floor.

"Are you sure?" asked Aelita worried.

"Yup Im sure of it" Yumi smiled as she taped her flashlight because it went out. "Arg stupid thing!" complained Yumi. We only brought two flashlights! Ulrich has the other one.

"Dont worry!" Luna said entergenticaly. She placed her hands in front of her and her staff appeared lighting up the room.

"Hey Luna." began Aelita "did you ever find out the meaning of that thing?

"Not yet" Luna sighed. "Hey whats that noise?"

Yumi was leaning against the door when it opened (Note: the door opened back so that way Yumi would fall backwards) making her fall backwards right onto Ulrich causing him to go down also.

"Hey!" Ulrich yelled as Yumi topled back on him

"O0o my butt!" Yumi hollard

"Your butt I just had you fall on me!"

Odd and Jeremie ran up the stairs (Odd fell on the way up since the lack of light) "You ok guys?" Jeremie asked as Aelita helped Yumi up.

"Yea I am except for my butt." she giggled standing up then putting out her hand for Ulrich.

"Odd!" Luna hollard as she ran down the steps with her staff. "You goof ball!" she laughed

"Hey!" Odd complained standing up rubbing his knee. "Thats going to be sore in the morning."

------------------------------------------------

Some time around midnight the gang met in the living room were the boys were going to sleep.

"Wow we are in an adbanded house and Im so bored!" Luna complained while poking Odd who was sitting on the couch next to her.

"What do you think X.a.n.as next attack is going to be?" asked Ulrich who was sitting on the old piano bench with Jeremie.

"I cant even begin to imagine!" Jeremie said turning his head twords him. "His last attempt almost killed Yumi so he can be planning almost anything at this point."

"Jeremie." asked Aelita who was sitting on a blanket with Yumi "What if hes planning something. I mean he didnt attack for about 3 days now and thats not like him. He usualy always attacks even if its somthing small and stupid."

"Yea remember that one time when he took over the butterflys!" Odd exclaimed. "That was so stupid! We all got A+ for our nature hike pictures."

"Wow!" Luna said still poking Odd "X.a.n.a must have not been himself that day!"

"Yea" Yumi said yawning. "Im realy tired and usualy Im asleep about a hour ago." she said standing up streching. "Im calling it a night."

"Yea me two" Aelita sai standing up with her walking out of the room son being followed by Luna.

"Oh great!" Odd said. "Their goes out light!"

"Nock it off Odd!" Ulrich hissed turning on the flishlight.  
-----------------------------------

Aelita and Luna changed into there night clothes and so did Yumi. Yumi folded her blanket over so that way she wouldnt be laying on the cold floor directly and fluffed her pillow. "Night guys." she said looking up at Aelita and Luna who were comfy laying on the bed.

"Night Yumi" they said.

Around 4am Yumi was sleeping soundly and so was everyone else when they heard a large bang and a screem.

oK PEOPLE! I didnt update in a while because i only got 2 reviews! I need reviews or else i will not update and keep you at this cliffy 


	15. Trouble below the ground

Ulrich Odd and Jeremie were down stairs acting like boys when they heard a lout scream come from up stairs. Odd jumed up and blinked "Hurry!" he called as they ran up stairs. When they opened the door to the girls room their was a hornet out side the window except the window was now smashed and was making its way inside, but yet couldnt. Luna was standing infront of Aelita and Yumi with her staff. A sort of shield was keeping the hornet back but more and more were gathering outside.

"Jeremie!" Aelita cried running into his arms. "X.a.n.a has woken up!"

"We can see that!" Ulrich said.

Odd went over to Luna. "Come on we got to get to the factory."

Luna looked at Odd then smiled. She put down the shield and went out of the room with Odd and they slammed the door so the hornets wouldnt get into the rest of the house. The gang ran to the front door and went to open it except when Yumi placed her hand on it she was zapped by a powerful force and was pushed back on the ground. She sat up holding her hand and cursed in pain. "Damn you X.a.n.a!"

Ulrich went over to Yumi and helped her up. He took her hand in his to examine it. It was badly burned. "How are we going to get out?"

Odd grabed a chair and flung it at a window just to have the chair smash. "The windows are no way out either!"

"What are we going to do?" Aelita whispered in fear. "We cant get to the factory and that leaves X.a.n.a to do what every the heck he wants!"

Odd looked at Luna who seemed to be thinking. "How did you do that with your staff?"

Luna smirked and looked at Odd "I dont know! Asked Yumi and Aelita, we were just sleeping when we heard the glass smash and Aelita screamed. A hornet was about to fire at me when my staff some how appeared infront of me with this wierd shield thing, like it was pertecting us.

Jeremie who was now sitting on the floor with his laptap typed fastly on the keys and many beeps could be heard. He looked up at the gang and sighed with defeat. "Guys X.a.n.a has pulled all the guns with this attack."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked looking out the window and then jumped back as the glass shattered because of a laser that came from a hornet. "Come on!" she shouted

Jeremie grabed his laptop, Odd grabed Lunas hand and pulled her along Aelita was being pushed by Yumi and Ulrich was dead last. Running down the hall trying to advoid lasers they ran into a small room and slammed the door.

Ulrich jumped up on a washer that was in the room and Odd plopped himself down on the dryer. "Tell us whats his plan!" Luna demanded pulling her hand out of Odds

"Well guys X.a.n.a has actavate all the main towers in all the sectors, with 4 towes actavated he managed to pull off something great. The first thing he did was put some kind of shield around the house so we cant excape, the second thing he did was the hornets and if i know him there proboley not the only monsters that are loose, but I dont know what hes doing with the last two towers."

"Well we got to get out and deactavate them before we DO find out!" Yumi said slamming her fist on the washer then quickly held it since she forgot about her burn. "Wait a minute isnt their a passage in the basement to the factory?"

Aelita looked up from the floor and a sign of releaf crept to her face "thats right!"

"We gotta go back out their!" Odd complained but ended up getting slapped in the back of the head by Luna.

"Yes we got to go back out their, but we need weapons. Ill use my staff..." Luna said looking around then walked over to a broom. "Yumi catch!"

Yumi cought it and smiled as she twirled it trying to get a good feeling for it. Ulrich looked around then spotted a sink in the corner. He jumped off the washer and smiled as he saw the rusted pipes from below and managed to kick a nice chunk of pipe off and spilt it in two and through a piece to Odd. "Ready!" they all shouted.

Odd went over to the door and whispered a 1 2 3 count and on 3 opened the door and they quickly ran out and looked around. "Were are all the..." Ulrich was hit in the leg by a tarantula...

"A tarantula!" Luna screamed. " I havnt been a lyoko worrier for long but I can tell these are prob one of the worst!" she shouted as her and Yumi helped Ulrich quickle up. Aelita was running up front along with Jeremie when Aelita turned her head around when she reached the steps. "Come on!"

Odd was now ontop of the tarantula with the pipe and rammed it into the x.a.n.a sign. They ducked down and covered their heads as it blew up and dust stirred. Ulrich recovered enough to be able to walk again and took off with his friends to meet Jeremie and Aelita. Down the steps they went and turned.

"No!" Yumi screamed at the sight she saw and kicked a little pepple into the dark force field that was now blocking the way into the sewiers. "This isnt fair!"

Aelita took Jeremies hand and put her head down on his shoulder. "Now what?"

Luna looked at the glowing wall that blocked their path and could feel a strong power over come her and she almost fell it Odd didnt catch her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Dizzy spell?" He giggled smiling back.

"No, I just, I dont know!" Luna couldnt find the right words to discribe it and looked at her staff that was in her hand when something happened, the little orb in the middle of the top of the staff was glowing. Luna touched her hand to the ord and her wings appeared and she started to glow. "I know what I must do now! I know I can do this!" Luna repeated to her self then walked over to the wall. She turned her staff so it was not longways and said somthing to herself and a bright beam came from the orb and opened a hole in the wall. "Go! She shouted Run into the beam, it wont hurt you!" Aelita stepped through the opening follwed by Jeremie,Yumi and Ulrich but when Odd went to step through he turned twords Luna. "Arnt you coming?"

"I cant Odd." Luna said still holding the staff. "Hurry its going to close soon!" A shadow of a monster could be seen coming around the corner. "Odd hurry!"

"Im not leaving you!" Odd shouted as the hole closed and the monster shot a laser.

Im so sorry I didnt update in a while, just alot happened and such. Ill update the danger in the woods story this monday when im at my dads since i have half the chapter already written on that computer. Also im going to wright a true one shot that happened to me but my friends will me lyoko character. Please read it when its out. I will wright the second story of the lyoko gang in about 2 weeks... R&R! 


	16. Suspense Rises

**Sorry everyone, usualy I never take this long to update any of my stories but high school has gotten alot of my free time. But I managed to find a break no since im on spring break to update my stories. I got my report card and made honor roll again ;) Ill update the Woods story tomarow or later tonight, but once again i truely am sorry... please forgive me**

Jeremie and Aelita were on the metal scooters and were drifting on the wheels down the tunnel while being followed by Ulrich and Yumi on their boards. A couple rats scurried out of their way as they turned and set there mini vechicles aside and clibed up the ladder. Jeremie helped Aelita up and Ulrich helped Yumi up. Down the ropes they slid and into the elevator as Yumi hit the button. The big heavys doors banged shut and down they went to carry on their mission. Aelita gave Jeremie a hug as he got off at hit exit and the remaining crew went down to the scanners. The three heros stood infront of the scanners waiting for Jeremies word to enter. Ulrich gave a slight glance at Yumi and she returned with a smile.

"Ok guys. I will send you to the first actavated tower which is in the forest region. Good luck and be careful. X.a.n.a is going to do all he can to get Aelitas memoery."

The three nodded and entered their scanners and watched the doors shut one by one and closed their eyes as they felt themselves being pulled by Lyokos grasp. When Aelita landed she looked around and could see herself in the Forest region but she couldnt see Ulrich and Yumi.

"Umm Jeremie" Yumi said raising her fan to be on gaurd. "Weres Aelita? And why are we in the mountin region?"

Jeremie looked at the data of which he typed and could find no error. "I dont know guys but Aelita is all alone. You have to get to the closest tranfer tower and make your way to the forest region and hurry!"

"We are going to need our vechicles." Ulrich said looking around as a tan color cought his eye going behind a rock."

"Sorry guys. For some reason I cant bring them up."

"Perfect!" Yumi mumbled as Ulrich layed his sword out infront of her blocking a laser by the block.

---------------------------------------

Luna and Odd were trapped. A triantual was coming twords them and there was nothing they could do. "Why didnt you go Odd!" Luna shouted "You could have been safe!"

Odd looked up at Luna and thoguth about it for a moment. "Then you would be in danger all alone"

Lunas eyes grew wide and gave Odd a look that was much softer than her normal glare. She went to speak when Odd jumped infront of her and blocked a laser. She watched as he fell to the ground and could see his back red with blood. Down to her knees she fell and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks" she whispered into his ear and closed her eyes and held tight onto Odd as another laser was coming their way.

-----------------------------------

Yumi had destroyed the block and her and Ulrih were now on foot running to the trasportation tower. When the finaly reached it the two were out of breath but couldnt stop. Before they entered Jeremie broke in with some bad news. "Aelita! Guys the scipazowia has Aelita!" Yumi and Ulrich went through the tower and walked across the blue X.a.n.a symbol inside over to the edge. When they went to jump off they realised, well, they couldnt.

Ok guys this chapter was a major suspence area R&R


	17. Lyokos Hell

**Ok I admit this, I am starting to get lazy with my stories but that is only because my life is getting extreamly busy. I just got back from Canada, ive been their for the past 4 days in Toranto with my high school marching band. Also I have been studying like mad for final exames and also something from my past is coming back up (my dad is starting trouble again with me an dmy mom) so I realy do appologize for taking forever...**

Luna and Odd were huddled together awaiting for the laser to hit them when Odd looked up and Luna and she opened her eyes and saw her staff in front of them form a light shield. "My staff is pertecting me" Luna smiled down at Odd and helped him up.

Odd was still holding a hand on his hurt back and looked at Luna. "How long do you think we will be safe for?"

"Im not sure." Luna replied and she was looking at her hands that were now glowing.

------------------------------------------

"Umm Jeremie!" Yumi shouted. "We cant transfer to the next sector!"

"What do you mean?"

"Thats exactly what she said!" Ulrich said having his voice go louder, we cant transfer to the sector, the tunnel wont let us pass through like usual.

"I dont know what to do Guys!" Jeremie said starting to shake. Aelita isnt going to last for long!

Yumia and Ulrich began to look around as the walls on the inside of the tower began to collapse. "Jeremie!" Yumi hollard throwing her arms over her head.

"Get out of their!" Jeremie shouted, but it was too late, and the same went for Aelita as the skipazowia dropped her motionless body onto the ground. _no_ Jeremies eyes filled with tears and watched the body suddenly dissapear...

----------------

"Luna whats happening?" Odd asked gazing at her who was now completely a glow and began lifting off the ground.

"I dont know!" Luna replied with a trace of shakeyness in her voice. She lifted her head and took a deep breath as the light enguldged her and it vanished leaving her on the ground. Odd went over and turned her over with a gasp.

Odds eyes gazed on his friends body. Luna was laying on the ground and began to open her eyes very slowly. She sat up with the help of Odd and could still see her staff infront of them still holding up the shield. Suddenly Luna realized her hands and realized she was wearing gloves. Slowly Luna stood up and examined what she was wearing and noticed in shock. "Odd, Im in my Lyoko form?"

"Seems like it!" Odd said blinking trying to figure out what just happened and weather he was dreaming or not. "Look!" Odd pointed to the ground as Luna bent down on her knees in front of her bow.

"Its my bow!" Luna gasped. "She reached out her right hand and wraped her fingers around the grip and with her left hand picked up the arrow and placed it on the knot. (a/n: a knot it the part of the bow you rest the arrow on.)

Odd stepped back as Luna stood back up and positioned her bow in fireing position. They could see the shield was wearing down and the lasers were becoming more powerfull strong. "Get back." Luna said as she turned her head twords Odd then turned it back forward.

"But.."

"Get back!" Luna shouted now getting an annoyed tone.

Odd stepped back being careful enough that he wouldnt walk into the other shield X.a.n.a had previously set up before so they couldnt excape. The staff was going dim and more lasers were being fired. Odds eyes grew with fear. Even though he had delt with X.a.n.a liek this before on many other ocasions, for once he was actualy scared...He blinked as he saw the staff fall on the floor and bounce a little before settling to a stopthen moved his eyes back to Luna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm Jeremie," A familiar voice said

"AELITA!" Jeremie shouted. "What happened, where are you?

"I dont know Jeremie! Yumi and Ulrich are here also, but we dont know where WHERE is!"

Frantically Jeremie started typing on the keys trying to figure out what had happened. He noticed that all the main towers had collapsed just like the one Yumi and Ulrich were in. "Guys!" he shouted with his voice stuttering. Their are major holes where the main towers once stood. Yumi and Ulrich, you guys proboley fell into the one when the tower collasped!

"But Jeremie," Aelita said questionly "How did I get here?"

"Im not sure but I think the skipatowia wasnt axualy taking your memory at all. I think he was trying to transfer you instead by particles to the place you are now."

"That doesnt make any sence, couldnt I have just fell in like Yumi and Ulrich did?"

"No." Jeremie said shaking his head. "He needed another way to get you their, in the bottom of all the holes are voids whice would proboley have distroyed you if you fell through it."

"But why?"

"Because you are more fragial in the Lyoko world that Ulrich and Yumi, your code is more weaker since your missing your atomatic devertualization code..."

"Sorry to interupt Jeremie" Ulrich said cutting Jeremie off. "But did you find out where we are yet?"

"Yes"

"Where?" Yumi said looking around her new surroundings which was very damp, which resembled an under ground cave that was very musty and dim."

"You are in the center of Lyoko."

"You mean we are only in Sector 5?" Ulrich said as if it was nothing"

"No Ulrich." Jeremie replied then taking a quick breath. "You are in the Hell of Lyoko. X.a.n.as Home, sector 5 was mearly his mind and the other four sectors were just ways to control the outside world of Earth, but the Hell of Lyoko is where X.a.n.a lives!"

Aelita looked at Yumi. "Whats going to happen?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna let go of the arrow as it shot through a triantula then returned to her grasp and she got ready to fire it again. Luna repeated this untill the no more monsters were in site. "Come on." she said and bent down to her staff and had it dissapear.

"Where are we going?" Odd said.

"I dont know,"Luna said taking Odds hand in hers and lead him down the hall and up the stairs, anywhere but here."

**Future chapter notes: Lunas Moon necklace breaks and smashes. Please tell me what you think this is going to lead to!**


	18. danger

Luna and Odd franticaly ran up the stairs adn into the main living room of the building. Luna went over to a window and moved the curtain a little and peaked out. Odd tilted his head when he say her facial expression.

"What is it?"

"Its getting bad over their. They proboley realy realy need our help right now." Luna said lowering her head.

Odd opened the rest of the curtain to view what Luna was seeing which was a very large black fog/cloud comming upwards from the factory. "Your right it cant be good."

"Yea but just how the heck are we going to get out of here to help? Remember Odd we are still trapped in this rat hole!" Luna angrly said slamming her fist against the wall after leaning her body against it.

Odd who was now wondering around the room staring off into the darkness for once had an idea. "Luna! Didnt Jeremie say X.a.n.as effects are not as strong on you when your in Lyoko? Like that time you had us all scared from when you fell into the void. Well what if that changed now!"

Luna sighed. "Odd just what are you mumbling on about?"

"Think about it! Some how your in your Lyoko form and maybe X.a.n.as effects wont work on you just the same as if you were in Lyoko. Maybe his shield keeping us locked up in here wont hurt you if you touch it!"

Luna just stood their and Odd could see her eyes blink as if amazed. "Odd you might just have an idea their!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were wondering but everyturn they took looked just like the area they were just at. Yumi was walking when she tripped. Aelita and Ulrich stunned quickly turned and saw Yumi laying on the ground scurrying up to her knees, eyes growing big. "Umm Jeremie... what is that?"

Being alarmed by Yumis cry of help Jereie opened up the screen and began researching. "I have no clue!"

Aelita took a step back after seeing what had knocked Yumi down. Popping up out of the ground was a dark colored hand.

"Look!" Ulrich shouted pointing over to the left a little. "Thiers another one!"

Yumi and Ulrich stood infront of Aelita with their weapons out in front of them pertecting Aelita.

"Eww Jeremie!" Yumi gagged. "These things popping up everywhere look like somthing Odd would discribe in a doctor shrank movie!"

"Haha very Funny Yumi!" Guys dont let them get to Aelita. I just analized them and for now lets just call them zombies.

Ulrich swung his sword at one of the so called zombies head just as it was coming out of the ground. "Hey Jeremie how many life points do I have?"

"Hold on," Replied Jeremie scrolling over to Ulrichs card on his computer. "Thats wierd..."

"Whats wierd?" Aelita answered

"Everyone still has 100 life points..."

"But how Jeremie?" Yumi asked after jumping up for one of her returning fans. "I just got scratched by one of these things.. and it hurt."

"Yumi you know thats impossible." Aelita said lifting her foot out of the way of another zombie coming out of the ground. On lyoko theirs only two sences, touch and Sight. Unless. Jeremie, did X.a.n.a infect the computer? You know how he likes to change it now and then, you know, so that everything is... real."

Jeremie gasped "Oh no, your right Aelita. If you guys.. die... youll be lost forever.. your bodied stuck in the void forever."

"Ive been their once and I dont even remember it at all." Yumi spoke up. Its just a big blank..."

"Thats exactly what the void is. It deletes you from the computer software."

"Now only if we can delete X.a.n.a" Ulrich joked swinging at an on coming zombie. Jeremie wheres Luna and Odd?"

"I have no clue but be careful, ill send them as soon as they arive."

----------------------------------------------

Odd was sitting on the couch in the living room watching Luna meditate, her bow on one side of her and her staff on the other with her necklace glowing. Not wanting to ask questions to disturb her Odd just got up and went and sat down next to her. Startled Luna opened her eyes.

"Sorry Odd." I know if can proboley leave the house with the shield but we need to get you out also. I was just meditaing and i could hear voices whispering to me, I dont know what has happened to my body but every minute seems to be more powerfull than the last. These voices told me their is a way to get you out unharmed... anymore... but, i dont think you will like it." Luna said standing up with an object in each hand.

"What?" Odd asked a little afraid.

Luna sighed."Are you sure?"

"Tell me"

"Wel.." Luna rolled her eyes. "You have to become apart of me, which means our minds have to become one. With our minds as one ill beable to read all of your thoughts and same with you and mine."

Odd just started at Luna for a second before answering. "I dont care at this point. I have nothing to hide and besides they proboley realy need us over at the factory."

"Alright then" Luna said tossing her bow at Odd. "Hold this. I never did this before but trust me" Luna lifted her staff longways above her head so that way the orb at the top was high in the air. "Odd hold onto my bow and wrap your free hand around my necklace."

Odd a little startled did as he was told.

"Now concintrate." Luna looked up at her staff and could see the tip turning light blue. "Concintrate"

inside Lunas Mind My dear child. Concintrate. Trasport you and this young boy away from this place and help your friends. Odd held on to Lunas hand and concintrated along with her. A bright light surrounded both of them and they vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi were both getting very tired of fighting and worn out. Ulrich had 90 life points left and Yumi had 75. (the zombies take 5-10 life points a hit) Aelita turned around and began to run a little ways down the tunnel when she turned and a zombie was looking right at her. Ulrich super sprinted down and sliced it in half and watched it disapear.

"Ulrich, this is rediculus! Yumi spoke in a pant. They just keep coming and coming!"

"Yea I know." Ulrich said annoyed still slicing and dicing monsters.

Yumi threw her fan about 3 more times when she turned twords Ulrich. "Take Aelita and go."

Stunned Ulrich looked at Yumi. "What about you?"

"Ill stay here and distract the zombies. Itll give you time to run."

"But you cant handle them by yourself Yumi. I should stay and you take Aelita."

"No Ulrich. Your the stronger of the two of us. Im sure more stronger things lie ahead and Aelita needs you more."

"Yumi!" Ulrich pleeded.

"Ulrich, Ill be fine..." Yumi siad unsure to herself.

"What if you loose all your life points and disapear forever?"

"Ulrich listen to me and go! I still have a risk of loosing my life points even without staying here. Just go."

Urich nodded. "Be carefull Yumi." he spoke then him and Aelita ran leaving Yumi all alone.

-------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! im so sorry im taking forver to update! i was on a 17day vacation 


End file.
